


Fur Elise

by SomeSuperHero



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 21:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16879380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeSuperHero/pseuds/SomeSuperHero
Summary: It's hard to go to sleep, especially when The Doctor plays a great melody.





	Fur Elise

**Author's Note:**

> Doctor Who is BBC  
> Fur Elise is a Beethoven work.

Yaz wondered through the hallway, trying to find what was making that racket. It needed to be quiet. She had found the noise coming from the console room,  
In the orange lit room, she found The Doctor playing a blue and yellow electric guitar, softly. It sounded like a bunch of random notes. Then it turned into a beautiful symphony. Yaz recognized it as Fur Elise and found herself swaying to the tune. "Doctor," Yaz called out. The Doctor jumped up, guitar slung over her shoulders.  
"I was just....." The Doctor couldn't come up with a cover up. "That was beautiful," She said. "I helped Beethoven make that peice. I really liked it." "Yeah? It's kind of strange on an electric guitar, though?" "Oh, I used to really enjoy this guitar." She started playing the Jaws theme. "Okay, Doctor. It's 2 am. Chill," Yaz said. That was one word The Doctor didn't know. 


End file.
